New Gettysburg (mission)
|fgcolor= |name=New Gettysburg |prev=The Big Push |conc= |next=The Hammer Falls |image=NewGettysburg SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=350px |conflict=Great War |date=February 18, 2500 |place=Tarsonis |result=*Protoss fleet defeated *Tarsonis lost to zerg *Kerrigan captured by zerg *The Commander and Raynor defect and form Raynor's Raiders |side1= Sons of Korhal |side2= Protoss Expeditionary Force |side3= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= Arcturus Mengsk Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan The Commander |commanders2= Executor Tassadar |commanders3= Araq |forces1= Elite Guard |forces2= Protoss Expeditionary Force |forces3= Jormungand Brood |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Destroy the protoss force *All zerg buildings must survive *Kerrigan must survive |optgoal= |heroes=Sarah Kerrigan |reward= |newchar= |newunit=Battlecruiser |newtech=Physics lab }} New Gettysburg is the ninth terran mission of Episode I of StarCraft. History Background With the zerg invading Tarsonis, the Terran Confederacy was thrown into chaos and fought a losing battle to defend the planet. As happened on previous planets the zerg infested, the protoss expeditionary fleet under the command of Executor Tassadar, arrived to stop the zerg. However, instead of purifying the planet from orbit as had been done before, Tassadar sent his forces to combat the zerg directly, attempting to spare the terrans on the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Arcturus Mengsk of the Sons of Korhal feared the protoss attack would buy the Confederates time to flee the planet. Wishing to ensure the Confederacy's destruction, Mengsk ordered Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan to take a strike force and engage the protoss to protect the zerg. Kerrigan trusted Mengsk, but Captain Jim Raynor made his disagreements with Mengsk's methods known to both of them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Betrayal Kerrigan led the Sons of Korhal against the protoss and defeated their forces, and the rest of the expeditionary fleet retreated. However, the terrans were caught in a massive wave of zerg that advanced on their base. To Raynor's shock, Mengsk ordered the Sons of Korhal to withdraw from the planet, abandoning Kerrigan to the zerg. Outraged by Mengsk's betrayal, Raynor, the Commander and their forces broke away from the Sons of Korhal and formed their own resistance group called Raynor's Raiders. The zerg invasion continued, and the Terran Confederacy's capital was lost. The zerg would continue to rampage unchecked across Tarsonis for months. Kerrigan was presumed dead, but the zerg captured and infested her, creating the Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player's starting position is delicate. There is a zerg base to the north and west of their base, and the zerg will attack the player throughout the mission. The player is free to defend themselves without penalty, but destroying a zerg structure will result in the loss of the mission. The zerg will also attack from the south-west, and the Protoss ground forces attack from the south, and scouts will attack from the east over the mineral field. The player can wall off the northern part of their base to fend off the zerg easier, but will still need defenders there to stop the zerg from breaking the walls down. The protoss attack with zealots and dragoons on the ground, and scouts in the air. Bunkers should be loaded with firebats and marines in a 2:2 ratio, the firebats being effective against the zerglings and zealots while siege tanks and marines handle ranged units. Dragoons and scouts are mechanical, making them fodder for Kerrigan's lockdown ability, and her normal attacks are effective against zealots. Missile turrets are also useful, as the player is vulnerable to aerial attacks from all angles. There is an expansion far to the south of the player's starting base, and it can be valuable if the player can defend it. New Gettysburg is the first mission where players can build battlecruisers: heavy air units with high damage and health. It is quite possible to win the level building battlecruisers for the offensive force, while spending remaining minerals on bunkers and marines for defense. The player should quickly build up their defenses, and build three starports, as well as a science facility with the new physics lab add-on. This allows the player to construct battlecruisers and research their yamato gun ability. A fleet of a dozen of these ships will be enough to level both protoss bases, which lie in the north-east and south-east corners of the map. When attacking the player should use the yamato cannon to destroy photon cannons and scouts, the strongest resistance the player will encounter. Otherwise the protoss will defend with dragoons, but will not have enough to destroy the battlecruisers. After one base is destroyed, the player can repair their battlecruisers and send them to destroy the other. The mission is won when all protoss structures are destroyed: the zerg will rampage but Kerrigan will become an invulnerable hero, preventing her from being killed in the zerg final attack. While building battlecruisers are a straightforward way to beat the mission, a combination of marines and siege tanks is a faster and more cost-efficient way of eliminating the protoss; however more micromanagement is required to keep the tanks out of range of the protoss. Notes s and being ignored by most zerg units, except overlords that keep following her]] *This is the only campaign mission in the original Starcraft where the player can control an invulnerable hero. Sarah Kerrigan becomes invulnerable after the protoss bases are destroyed. This also occurs in the Brood War mission "Escape from Aiur" where Jim Raynor and Fenix spawn as invulnerable heroes once the player reaches the warp gate. *In this mission, New Gettysburg is a space platform. However, other sources show New Gettysburg as a city on the surface of Tarsonis.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Betrayal. (in English). 2010. *Despite canonically being on the planet to destroy the zerg, the protoss units do not attack the zerg units (or vice versa). *Once the final Protoss building is destroyed, the player can destroy zerg buildings and not fail the mission. Though the "A Zerg building has been destroyed" message will display, the victory prompt will still show. *It is possible to set up a defensive line that can hold back the final zerg attack wave, and consistently destroy the infinitely spawning zerglings. However, the story will play out the same with Kerrigan's capture regardless. References Category:StarCraft Episode I missions Category:StarCraft Terran missions